Danny the Rebellious Teenager 1 Saggins
by rosenquist
Summary: Teenfic. Teenage Daniel. Jack can’t believe what he’s seeing and hearing.


Danny the Rebellious Teenager #1;"Saggins"

A/N: I've given this story a new title because it's going to become a ficlet series. If you want to read new parts in this series then put me on your author alert, don't put it on story alert because I won't add chapters, thanks.

Author: Rosenquist

Summary: Teenfic. Jack can't believe what he's seeing and hearing.

Warnings; Only a rebellious teenager and no it's not Jack.

A/N: I blame this story on Dr. Phil because I saw his show about saggins. This story hasn't been beta'd, but I hope it's readable anyway.

Jack was speechless when he saw his teenage charge, who about a month ago have been downsized to his now current teenage size though he still got all his adults memories, but with teenage emotions. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Uhm…Daniel…pull your pants up please."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on Jack. Don't you know the today's fashion? Those pants are supposed to be that way."

"No I didn't. I can't believe that showing your boxers is fashion and since when are you into fashion? I remember when we for the first time bought your new clothes after your downsizing; you made clear that you wanted plain and simple clothes just as you were wearing before your shrinking mess."

"Well I've just decided that I don't want to be the strange kid again. I want to be like every other normal kid so I won't be laughed at again."

"I can understand that Daniel, but do you have to wear your pants under your butt?"

"Come on Jack! You're too old to understand but this is the way we want to have our pants."

"We?"

"Well we as in new young generations."

"WOW Daniel if I didn't know that you've been an adult only a little over a month ago and you having adult memories I for sure would have thought that you are a normal rebellious teenager."  
Daniel smiled brightly, "thank you Jack for the compliment."

"Okay Daniel since you want to be a normal kid and be allowed to wear your pants under your butt you'll have to go to school like any other normal kid."

"Gees Jack it's called saggin! You really don't know about today's fashion." Daniel said while rolling his eyes.

Jack jokingly gave Daniel a gentle swat on his American flag boxers covered backside. "Show some respect to your guardian will ya."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Jack shook his head and thought 'kids now a days'.

"So Daniel about school."

Daniel looked confused at Jack, "you really didn't mean that did you? About me going to school if I want to wear saggins?"

"You bet I am." Jack smiled he was sure that Daniel would come to reasons and go back to wearing his pants the normal way. He was 100 percent sure that Daniel wouldn't go back to school like a normal kid.

Daniel thought for a few minutes, Jack was sure that there would come smoke out of his ears if he thought much longer.

"Okay Jack…," Jack smiled brightly he thought he knew what his kid was about to say, but his smile vanished when he heard Daniel say, "… I'll go to school like a normal kid. So do you think that I can start school tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You really like those saggin a lot don't ya? No sorry we need to get some school background for you including school records, so we need the General's help with that. Do you really want to go back to school, remember, you then have to show up there every school days and have to do homework."

"Yes Jack, I want to. I don't mind doing homework, I didn't mind that the first time around and I'm sure I'll manage it again." Daniel got all hyper, "okay I'll go call him now." Daniel said and went to the phone.

'Oh I so hope that the school has a dress code.' Jack thought.

"Maybe I should send him to military school they have dress codes, yeah military school. Why not." Jack said without realizing that he said it out laud."

"No way are you sending me to military school!" Daniel said angrily.

"O I thought you were talking to General Hammond."

"Well he was at a meeting and he doesn't want to be disturbed. You are not going to send me to military school, Jack. No way!" Daniel said while he crosed his arms on his chest in a protesting way.

"Come on Daniel it could be fun. "

"No way."

"Way."

"No way."

"Way."

"Jack we can argue with this forever I'm not going to military school!" Daniel said and ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Jack sighed, "He's thirteen now, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…, Jack said while counting with his fingers, "…O boy, five more years. How is my hair gonna survive a teenager!"

'Why Thor couldn't you turn the kid back to normal?'

The End


End file.
